Koba Obake
by fableheroofbrightwall
Summary: The Kotori Obake wants to make sure that Suga keeps his promise so she sends her son after him to make sure he keeps that promise, but her son could care less about that promise he just wants Suga for his own. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Forest of Drizzling Rain

Yaoi

OC x Suga

M/M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Forest of Drizzling Rain. It and its chracters rightfully belong to the creators. I am not making money from writing this. I do own the OC for this story. Whom I made up for this story.

**Summary:** Shiori was safe and far away from this village. What Suga didn't know was that the 'Kotori Obake' has sent her son to watch over him. And 'he' is a very convincing demon. He doesn't care about the promise that was made he just wants Suga.

# # # # # # # #

Deep inside the forest a woman cooed over a deep grave. Which was now covered in vines. The tombstone as well as the ground was also covered in vines. She held out her arms a smile on her face was very plain "Come" she whispered. The ground shook and the soil shifted as a hand burst out of the ground.

The skin pale and gray but not decayed. Soon another hand joined it and a young male in his mid teens burst from the ground his white hair stuck up every where his clothes tattered and dirty from being in the ground so long. "My child" the woman whispered "I have a task for you".

The white haired teens head rose. His grey eyes met with her empty bloody eye sockets "Yes...mother". "Go watch after that child. Make sure that he keeps his promise to me" the Kotori Obake ordered of her child. "Yes...mother" he nodded and stumbled forward taking in a deep breath.

How long had he been underground?

Had mother put him there?

He coughed and spit up dirt. 'Disgusting' he thought to himself looking up at the sun he noticed that it had just begun to go down. 'I guess I better go to the museum' he thought to himself and headed out of the forest.

Making it out of the forest he knocked on the front door of the museum "Hello?" he called out "Is anyone here?" he knocked again. Lowering his hand when he heard footsteps. The door opened and there before him was Suga. "Ah...you most be the care taker of this place. I seem to have gotten lost. May I stay here?" the white haired teen explained himself.

Suga looked at the boy in front of him. His uniform was the schools from quite a few years ago. Where exactly had this boy come from? Suga held out a memo to the teen who accepted and read what was written 'Come in'.

Stepping back the black haired teen lead the other inside who shut the door behind them making Suga tense. He then led this visitor to the bath area and stopped pointing at the door. "Ah yes a bath sounds great" the white haired teen smiled not showing his teeth "Thank you...um" he looked at the black haired teen for an answer who in return handed him a memo 'Suga...and you?'.

"Suga huh" he chuckled to himself and smirked "Koba, my name is Koba".

Leaving the white haired teen alone Suga went to go find some suitable clothes and towels for the visitor. Watching the black haired teen leave Koba grinned his fangs peering over his bottom lip "This is going to be so much fun" he cheerily said aloud and went to go wash up in the bathroom.

Washing off the blood and dirt it took a few drainings of the bath water to get completely clean and once he was satisfied with how he looked and felt Koba drained the tub and walked out to find towels and clothes waiting for him. He quickly dried and dressed then went to search for Suga.

Going into what seemed like a office like living area he saw the black haired teen pace. the pacing ceased once they made eye contact. "Hello Suga" his words slid off his tongue smoothly making Suga shiver. "So where is it I shall be sleeping?" Koba questioned the black haired teen who blinked and quickly wrote on his memo pad handing it to the white haired teen who accepted it and read it 'Sorry...let me show you'.

Suga then led Koba out of where he believed is where the black haired teen stayed. 'So the room with the white door must be his room' thought the white haired demon to himself and he was taken to a guest room. "Sleep well Suga" smiled Koba as he entered the room and shut the door. He took a moment to look around the room.

It did have quite a nostalgic feeling to it but for now he would rest and have the rest of tomorrow to pursue his target. Who cared about the damn promise. Suga would become his.

# # # # # # # # #

A/N: I think I might make quite a few chappys of this. I loved this game. Never played it myself But I watched Cry play it, and it always seems that every time I watch him play a game I get Yaoi inspired lol. Anyway, enjoy! Comment, Favorite and Follow if you like my works.


	2. Chapter 2

Forest of Drizzling Rain

Yaoi

M/M

OC x Suga

# # # # # # # #

Disclaimer: I do not own FODR it belongs to its creators. I do not own the characters. I do own my OC Koba which I made up for this story. I own the plot of this story. I am not making money by writing or posting this.

Summary: The Kotori Obake awakens her son to go look after Suga to insure the speechless teen keeps to his promise, but Koba could care less about his mothers promise and pursues after Suga for his own reasons.

A/N: Okay so I was asked to explain a little about Koba. About who he is, what he is etc. So here is the lay down about who he is. Koba is the son of the Kotori Obake. He was killed along with the husband. He is Suga's age , and same height . White hair,gray eyes, pale gray...whiteish skin. He isn't decayed or a zombie. He is a demon. He turned into a demon due to his mother keeping him alive by feeding him the souls of the children she abducted. So their tortured souls sought revenge and turned evil causing him to become like a demon. During night time and only at night he has fangs and black curled horns on the side of his head like a ram. He usually wears a school uniform in which he was killed in so long ago so it is outdated and is easily noticed that he isn't from the current time era. Hopefully, I didn't miss anything just let me know.

# # # # # # # #

Koba awoke with a sweat. Yet another nightmare of that day. He clamped his hands over his ears focusing on ignoring the sounds that rung through his ears. His bottom half throbbed with pain and he whimpered. 'Please make it go away...go away...go away' he panted as he slowly opened his eyes looking at his surroundings. This place? Ah, that's right he was in the Azakawa village museum .

Sitting up slowly he made his bed and went to find Suga. Who was currently in the kitchen. "Good morning Suga" then white haired teen smiled walking up behind the black haired teen wrapping his arms around the slim waist "So...what's for breakfast?".

Suga jumped burning his hand in the process.

The black haired teen glared at Koba over his shoulder holding his hurt hand.

" I'm sorry" the white haired teen frowned kissing the slightly reddened skin since he had taken Suga's hand in his.

The black haired teens eyes widened and he pulled his hand away red faced. Once he pulled away from Koba he ran off to the bathroom and locked the door to take of the wound. The white haired teen smiled. He washed his hands and finished cooking what Suga had started. Said male finally came out of the bathroom after treating his burn.

"How's your hand?" Koba questioned turning off the stove and set the table serving them both breakfast.

Suga watched the white haired teen closely and sat down across from Koba who smiled.

Taking out his memo pad the black haired teen quickly wrote and held it up 'Thank you for helping...and yes my hand is okay'.

"I'm glad" the white haired teen smiled staring deeply into Suga's eyes.

Suga shivered and looked down at his plate as a small blush creep up on his face.

Koba chuckled to himself about how shy the boy was. It was really cute "Shall we eat?" both bowed their heads and clasped their hands together saying a prayer of thanks and ate.

After the meal Suga washed the dishes with the white haired male helping to clear the table. "Say Suga would you give me a tour of the museum? This is the first time I have been here" asked Koba looking into the black haired teens eyes who nodded slowly.

Suga felt uneasy about this teen. He showed up on a rainy night covered in blood and dirt. Not to mention that he was wearing a school inform that was defiantly not from the current time. Just in case he would put up night glow stone wards on certain rooms of this house and his own.

"Something wrong?" Koba asked the black haired teen who seemed lost in thought.

Suga shook his head 'no' and wrote on his memo pad holding it out to the white haired teen who read it ' No...just thinking of what to show you first'.

Koba looked into the black haired males eyes. Some how he didn't quite believe Suga, but for now he would go along with it until he found out what was going through Suga's mind.

# # # # # # # #

A/N: Chapter 2! , If anything is unclear just PM me or leave a comment. Anyway! Comment, Follow and Favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Forest of Drizzling Rain

Yaoi

M/M

OC x Suga

**# # # # # # # #**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FODR. I am not making money from writing this. I own the plot of this story and my OC Koba I made up for Suga.

**Last Chapter:** Koba has nightmares about his death., helps Suga cook and asks for a tour of the Azakawa village museum.

**# # # # # # # #**

Suga pocketed his memo pad and took off the apron he was wearing and hung it up on a hook next to what Koba guessed was a broom closet. The black haired teen made a motion with his hand as if to say 'follow me'. Nodding the white haired teen followed, purring slightly as his eyes scanned over Suga's backside. It was quite a silent tour with Suga scribbling on his memo pad every once in while.

Until they came to a room with nightglow stone making Koba reluctant to go inside. 'Something wrong?' Suga scribbled showing the white haired teen the memo pad. Koba glanced at what was wrote "No" he answered simply then looked out the window near them and frowned. The light always hurt his mother especially the nightglow stones in the forest. He guessed that the original family of the house used them to keep his mother revenging spirit from taking out her anger on the village.

The black haired teen tilted his head to the side and looked out the window to see what exactly had caught Koba's attention, but he just couldn't see whatever it had been. His skin crawled at the thought of that creepy forest. He promised himself that he would never go back. Not after that night...

Suga closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'Shii-chan...' he thought to himself remembering his childhood crush.

"Suga" the white haired teen said placing his hand on the teen clad in blacks shoulder. Suga opened his eyes meeting the grey eyed stare. His heart thumped against his chest and his face flushed slightly. "Something on your mind?" asked Koba moving his hand to the black haired teens face who jumped and stepped back. Suga quickly wrote on his memo pad and held it up for the other to see.

'Please don't touch me' it read. Suga clutched it in his hands shakily and gasped with a nervous shudder.

Koba narrowed his eyes at the black haired teen and walked towards him with slow strides. Once he reached him his cupped his chin upwards so that their eyes met. Suga gulped and began to tremble. "Don't be afraid" the demon whispered his thumb rubbing over the black haired teens bottom lip before pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Suga's eyes widened feeling the other males lips against his own.

His arms went lax at his sides. The memo pad he used fell to the floor forgotten. Koba smiled at this watching the others eyes close and lean into the kiss. Purring the white haired teen pulled the speechless teen closer with his free arm and wrapped it around the slim waist.

Breaking their kiss Koba stared at Suga who had opened his eyes. A small blush had formed under his eyes.

'Why?' the black haired teen mouthed his eyes tearing up as his heart beat faster thinking this was some cruel joke.

"Because, I like you Suga" smiled the demon going to kiss Suga's forehead but was denied by the other pushing away from him.

Suga shook his head 'no' and knelt down to pick up his memo pad then disappeared down the stairs leaving Koba alone.

Dumbfounded the white haired teen sighed shoving his hands into his pockets.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**# # # # # # # #**

**A/N:** Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews/favorites. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. Keeping things slow and sweet heehee. Anyway! Comment, Review and Favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Forest Of Drizzling Rain

Yaoi

M/M

Koba (OC) x Suga

**# # # # # # # #**

**Last Chapter:** Koba asked for a tour of the Azakawa Museum. Kissed Suga for the first time. Told Suga he liked him and Suga ran off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FODR. I am not making money from writing this. I own Koba whom I made up for Suga. I also own the plot for this story.

**# # # # # # # #**

Koba stood there confused. He just confessed his feelings for the black haired teen and the guy ran away from him. "Uh..." the white haired demon was at a loss. The only thing he could do is go after Suga before the sun went down.

Going after the other the white haired demon felt a tug at his heart. Flinching he placed his hand over his heart 'Not now mother' he thought to himself 'I'm not here to fulfill your wishes'.

Ignoring the pang he came to the room where the white door was.

'I believe this is his room' he thought to himself. Reaching out with a extended hand and closed fist he knocked on the door hearing someone shuffle around and foot steps following after it. The door opened and Suga stood in the door way.

"Hey...about earlier" Koba frowned rubbing the back of his neck with an ashamed look on his face "I didn't mean to be so bold".

Suga blushed and turned his gaze away from Koba as if thinking if he should accept the apology or not. "I understand if you don't forgive me, but...I do like you. I know that 'love' is a strong word to use and I don't want you turning me down just yet. What I'm asking for is a chance" said the white haired demon.

The black haired teen looked at the other with wide eyes.

"It's getting dark. So I should retire for the night. I will see you in the morning" said Koba turning on his heel to walk away and went out the archway leading into the lobby from there he went up past the bookcases and into the second floor.

Making it to his room he stood at the window watching the sun go down. Little did he know that Suga had followed him watching him from the doorway. The white haired demon closed his eyes as a blue aura surrounded him almost like a mist.

His hair became spikier more and dull. Upon his head were black curled horns like a ram that dripped with blood. His grey eyes turned a dark red the pupils completely gone. All that was left was the white around the iris.

Koba's pale skin turned grey and looked cracked almost like glass. His normal teeth became pointy and jagged. His outfit had a torn, ripped look to it and the front of his shirt became soaked in blood. He sniffed the air and turned seeing Suga over his shoulder.

The black haired teen stood with his mouth agape, trembling at the sight he had just witnessed.

"Suga..." the white haired demon whispered paling knowing that he had been caught.

**# # # # # # # #**

**A/N:** Going on Vacation next week and won't be back till Nov 6 so no updates till I get back. Comment , Favorite and Follow,


	5. Chapter 5

Forest of Drizzling Rain

Yaoi

M/M

Koba (OC) x Suga

**# # # # # # # # **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Forest of Drizzling Rain. I do not own the characters. I am not making money from writing this. I do own Koba he is my OC. I also own the plot for this story.

**Last chapter:** Koba apologized for being so bold. Suga follows him back to his room and finds out his secret.

**# # # # # # # #**

"Suga..." Koba whispered turning around completely and started walking towards the black haired teen who was frozen in place.

He wanted to speak but the words would never come out he knew it.

How could this demon get passed the glowstone?

The whited haired demon placed a clawed hand on the face in front of him "I didn't want you to see me like this but I guess it can't be taken back. Soo...' he looked up at the floor then up into the black haired teens eyes "Guess I will just have to make the best of it".

Suga blinked 'Make the best of it' he thought to himself and reached for his memo bad, but was stopped.

"You won't need that for what I'm going to do to you" Koba grinned making the black haired teen turn bright red and drop the pad to be forgotten in the floor.

Suga shivered as he was pulled into the demons lair with no where else to run.

No...he could run, but why didn't he?

The black haired teen looked up into Koba's deep blood red eyes 'Why?' he mouthed making the whited haired teen give a toothy smile and tilt his chin with his hand "Because I like you" Koba replied looking into the dark eyes of the other.

Suga blushed and turned his head to the side trying not to stare into those deep captivating pools.

"Don't be so shy" the demon purred and he licked the shell of the black haired teen ear.

Suga shivered and arched into Koba who smirked wrapping his arms around the teen clad in all black and began his assault on a pale slender neck. Owner of said neck shuddered and if he could whimper oh how he would.

"Hmm too bad you can't make a sound. I'd love to hear that lost voice of yours" leaning in the demon licked and nipped the pale neck as if attempting to suck out his blood as the skin became reddened. The black haired teens face was bright red as he shivered and withered in the others arms.

Suga gasped out but no sound escaped he arched into the body holding him as if begging for him to do something other than torturing him.

Koba licked his lips reaching down he cupped the younger teen though his pants massaging him in his palm making owner of said private part toss his head back in a silent cry rolling his hips along with the touches he was receiving.

The demon picked up Suga whose eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Koba with a questioning flushed face "Don't worry we will continue. Just on my bed where it will be more comfortable~" laying the black haired teen onto the bed he crawled over him slowly.

Suga shivered slightly and closed his eyes as warm lips descended onto his in a deep kiss.

**# # # # # # # #**

**A/N:** Tada! Favorite , Comment and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Koba Obake

Yaoi

M/M

OC x Suga

**# # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Forest of Drizzling Rain. I do not own the characters. I am not making money by writing this. I do own the plot of this story and Koba whom I made up for Suga.

**Last Chapter:** Stuff happened and Suga is between a bed and a hard place hehe...

**# # # # # # # # # # # #**

Koba smirked as he watched Suga close his eyes tightly "Nervous?" he breathed softly across the black haired teens lips who nodded opening his dark colored eyes to look up into the deep red glowing pools.

"Me too" the demon smiled caressing Suga's cheek with the back of his hand "You'll be my first". The black haired teen shivered and nuzzled the hand that caressed his cheek. "I'll be gentle" Koba promised as he began to undress them both.

Suga's heart beat rapidly against his chest as he looked up at the scarred body above him. A deep empty hole patched over with vines where his heart once used to be. Reaching up his hand he touched the spot and frowned.

"Don't be sad for me Suga" said the demon placing his hand onto the black haired teens "The past is over with and the people who should have been punished are gone. Right now I'm just glad to have this moment with you" he smiled and kissed Suga deeply who kissed him back.

Reaching for the small bottle on the nightstand Koba poured the contents onto his fingers and some on the dusty pink opening before him sliding the first digit in he prepped the hole belonging to the boy he was currently over. Suga spread his legs more feeling slightly uncomfortable with the feeling of being stretched.

Once the demon had stretched him to what he thought fit he poured the rest of the bottles contents onto his shaft. "Are you ready?" the demon asked the uke softly looking into the dark pools.

Suga nodded and put his hands under his knees pulling them to his chest and spreading his legs apart more. Koba gulped and licked his lips as he leaned in and pushed inside of the tight opening slowly until he was fully seethed inside of the body below him "Nnn...so tight".

The black haired teen panted his walls quivering around the pulsing member inside of him "Ahh.." a strangled shudder passed through his lips making Koba blink "Did you just...".

Suga wrapped his arms around the demons neck pulling him down to whisper into his ear "M-move" he plead rolling his hips and nipping at Koba's ear making him groan and lean in close to the other placing a hand on either side of the black haired teens head and began thrusting inside of the uke who moaned cutely into Koba's ear who purred happily.

"Nnn K-Koba" whimpered Suga arching his back in hips along with the demons movements digging his nails into the pale grey skin. Tossing his head back he felt his throat throb and the burning that was once there was now gone. Moaning out wantonly as Koba thrust into harder and faster he dug his nails deeper causing more noticeable red marks appear on the pale grey skinned back.

"Fu-..." the white haired demon growled biting down onto the pale shoulder marking what was his for forever. Soon both climaxed together , one spilling his seed onto his own chest , while the other emptied his into the tightly clamped hole he was inside of.

Both panted and took a moment to bask in the glow in their aftermath gazing into each others eyes and kissing each other tenderly. Pulling back slowly he slid out of the now abused hole which dripped with his essence making him blush at the sight before him.

"Don't...look at me like that" mumbled Suga grabbing the sheet that was tossed aside to cover himself up with making Koba chuckle at the sudden shyness of the other who minutes ago was inviting him to take his body. Looking out the window he saw a soft breeze pass through it and a woman's words pierce through his ears 'Good-bye my son'.

The demon closed his eyes keeping the tears in. This whole time wasn't for his mother to get what she wanted, but to get him out of the forest. Out of the nightmare he lived every night he went to sleep.

Laying next to Suga he held him close "I love you" he whispered hearing the soft breathing coming from the black haired teen he smiled and drifted off to sleep as well. Here he was and here he shall stay however long that would be.

**_Fin ~_**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # **

**A/N:** The end. Favorite , Review and Follow. Didn't know how to end it. Might write another one later on MAYBE.


End file.
